


18:29

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cute, Español | Spanish, Implícito un poco explícito sexo, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Parte escrita de un AU en Twitter, Pero no se describe demasiado, Public Blow Jobs, Social Media AU, Tsukki Harem de fondo porque sí, palabrotas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kyoutani le pide a Yamaguchi que le acompañe a un sitio y Futakuchi está seguro de que es una cita, lo que lleva a Terushima a creer que, de hecho,esuna cita.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	18:29

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Para más contexto podéis leer el KyouYama SocMedia AU que tengo en mi perfil de Twtitter ([High](https://twitter.com/sanflowuers/status/1332447390251556864?s=20)), ya que este solo es una parte narrada de lo que ocurre xD. Tenemos KyouYama, TeruYama, MatsuKyou, OiHina, OiSuga, AkaKen, KuroTsuki, SunaTsuki, OsaTsuki, BokuYachi y un sinfín de rare pairs más porque nadie me ha parado todavía xD. ¡Espero que os guste! 
> 
> (Hay una escena de sexo, pero no es demasiado explícita. No sabía cómo clasificarla :(. Son los últimos párrafos, de todos modos). 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3

Para ser sinceros, ¿qué otra cosa se podía haber esperado? Después de todo, el único motivo por el cual Kyoutani merodeaba en los alrededores de ese grupo era debido a la hierba que Terushima se encargaba de compartir y vender a sus amigos más cercanos. Así que teniendo en cuenta que ahora se encontraba peleado con su exclusivo proveedor, era una simple cuestión de ponerle lógica y suposición para entender por qué estaban en la tienda en la que Futakuchi trabajaba.

A Yamaguchi, sin embargo, no se le pasó por la cabeza hasta que vio cómo Kyoutani alzaba su brazo para saludar a Futakuchi con un choque de manos por encima del mostrador, algo que nunca antes había siquiera pensado en hacer. La bolsa de plástico con el contenido pedido pasó de dedo a dedo sin que nadie más que él mismo, quien atendía a sus movimientos entre confusión y asombro, se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Que la parejita pase una buena tarde —sonrió Futakuchi una vez su transacción estuvo finalizada. Kyoutani había puesto el dinero que le debía sobre la mesa y prácticamente al instante, las palmas de Futakuchi cayeron sobre el mostrador en un suave golpe, recogiendo los billetes. No quitó la mirada de sus dos colegas, sus ojos yendo de Yamaguchi a Kyoutani y viceversa en un divertido vaivén, mientras una de esas peligrosas sonrisas adornaba su rostro. Advertía que no se guardaría para él ese encuentro y, la verdad, Kyoutani contaba con ello.

—¿Puedes no hacer estas cosas en la tienda? —Interrumpió Semi a cualquier réplica que Yamaguchi estuviera a punto de hacer sobre el título que Futakuchi les había dado, apareciendo a un lado de su compañero de trabajo con un vinilo en la mano, echándole un vistazo cargado de reproche. Futakuchi le sacó la lengua sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que podía ser despedido por ello a sabiendas de que era la primera y, probablemente, última vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas. En su defensa, la culpa la tenía Kyoutani. Si tuviera los cojones de enfrentar a Terushima de una vez por todas, la historia hubiera acabado incluso antes de comenzar.

Yamaguchi dio un paso hacia adelante sonriendo ante el disco que Semi le ofrecía. El vinilo era una edición exclusiva de una cantante que estuvo de moda en los ochenta y que a su madre siempre le había fascinado, lo que lo convertía en el regalo perfecto para entregarle en su cumpleaños. Semi incluso le había hecho una rebaja del precio oficial debido a que siempre le había caído bien el chico de Karasuno, junto a Tsukishima y Asahi, uno de los pocos que realmente tenía un buen gusto musical.

—Muchas gracias, Semi-san —sonrió Yamaguchi, escondiendo el vinilo en la bolsa morada de la tienda de música, después de haber pagado por ello. Había acabado con la cuestión del regalo mucho antes de lo que había previsto, por lo que ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer cualquier otro tipo de cosas. El mayor le devolvió el gesto.

—No hay de qué. Si necesitas algo más, ven a mí, que este idiota en realidad solo está aquí por el paripé —dijo Semi señalando con un descaro sin precedentes a Futakuchi detrás de él. Este levantó su dedo corazón a pesar de haber reconocido más de una vez que él no se enteraba ni de tres cuartos de las cosas que sus clientes le pedían. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza. No lo hubiera hecho incluso si no se lo hubiera dicho.

Kyoutani agarró a Yamaguchi de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la tienda, limitando al chico a una rápida y corta frase de despedida antes de abandonar el establecimiento. No tenía ganas de quedarse más tiempo ahí, fingiendo interés hacia una conversación que no podía importarle menos. Además, contra más segundos pasaba al lado de Futakuchi peor se volvía la situación, siendo la experiencia la que hablaba.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vamos a ir a hora? —preguntó Yamaguchi una vez su muñeca fue soltada. Kyoutani caminaba hacia la salida del centro comercial, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y el ceño fruncido pensando en sus propias historias. Yamaguchi se cruzó de brazos sin tener ganas de que su salida terminase ahí. Qué soso. Él todavía quería hacer algo más, dar una vuelta, visitar las tiendas de ropa para mirar camisetas que no tenía pensado comprar, comer el mismo helado de vainilla que había probado junto a él la última vez o, incluso, pasarse por los nuevos recreativos que habían abierto en la planta superior.

No quería irse a casa. Prefería pasar un poco más de su tarde con Kyoutani. Después de todo, no era como si le desagradase su compañía. No… Para nada. Había aprendido tanto esos últimos días que era como si el Kyoutani enfrente de él fuera una persona completamente distinta al que conoció un año atrás en la primera fiesta a la que Terushima le llevó. El chico de expresión molesta y comentarios secos y mordaces que incitaban el pánico, ese que tanto le había asustado hasta que aprendió a controlarlo, había desaparecido. Sí, sus ceños fruncidos por cualquier situación que ocurriese o sus gruñidos molestos que no ayudaban en nada a su apodo de “Perro Loco” seguían ahí, pero ahora Yamaguchi se reía de ellos. Se relajaba a su lado y se sentía tranquilo, cómodo, sin preocupaciones. ¡Incluso lo creía adorable! Como cuando moría por acercarse y acariciar a los perros callejeros que se encontraban.

Sí, quería pasar más tiempo con él. Kyoutani conseguía que se olvidara de Terushima y de su estúpido enfado.

—¿Nos vamos a ir ya? —Se quejó Yamaguchi ante la nula respuesta de Kyoutani. Las puertas automáticas del centro comercial se abrieron y el frío de la tarde le dio una ingrata bienvenida que consiguió que su piel se erizara cual gallina desplumada. Se arrepintió al instante de no haber cogido una chaqueta. Su camiseta de manga corta, esa que Nishinoya le había personalizado con sumo entusiasmo, no era demasiado abrigado.

Kyoutani pareció no percatarse de ello, sus dedos jugando con la bolsa que le acababa de entregar Futakuchi, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el que no pudieran ser molestados, preferiblemente alejado de las miradas ajenas o la periferia de las cámaras de seguridad. Inclinó su mentón cuando notó la entrada del callejón trasero del centro comercial y lo señaló para que Yamaguchi lo entendiera. Este frunció su ceño.

—No nos vamos. Solo quiero probar la mierda que me dio este tío.

Oh. Era eso. Kyoutani simplemente quería fumar.

Yamaguchi tarareó un asentimiento. Siguió de cerca el paso del chico mientras se adentraba en la solitaria calle. No había ni una sola alma, ni tampoco se encontraban a la vista de los transeúntes que podrían pasar cerca debido a los contenedores de basura, lo que lo volvía el sitio perfecto para que Kyoutani pudiera maniobrar la hierba sin tener encima a ningún ojo indiscreto. Sí que olía mal, pero no era como si fueran a quejarse de ello, después de todo había entrado en la habitación de Matsukawa mil y una vez y hacía un tiempo que había decretado ese antro como el más podrido del universo.

Kyoutani se agachó, entonces, colocándose de cuclillas y apoyando su espalda en el muro de cemento, quitándose la mochila de encima y sacando de ella lo necesario para la fabricación de su porro. No era su especialidad, de hecho, prefería cuándo se los entregaban hechos, sin embargo, siempre había sido Terushima quién se los liaba y suficiente había tenido con pedirle a Futakuchi ese favor como para añadir otro a la lista. Entre los libros y las libretas se dejó ver su propio abrigo, así que lo señaló, levantando su mirada hacia Yamaguchi.

—¿Lo quieres?

Yamaguchi saltó en su sitio, sorprendido pues se había quedado ensimismado en la figura acuclillada de Kyoutani, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza completamente desinteresado, como si hacía unos segundos atrás no hubiera estado a punto de morir de hipotermia. Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque sí que hacía frío, no era nada que él no pudiera soportar. Además, si no se equivocaba, y dudaba que lo hiciera a juzgar por el estrafalario turquesa de la tela, esa era la sudadera de Seijoh, la fraternidad a la que Kyoutani pertenecía, esa que solo poseían los miembros.

No… No estaba tan desesperado.

Kyoutani se encogió de hombros y comenzó su tarea a la vez que Yamaguchi encontró una lata vacía a la que comenzar a dar patadas. Con la sudadera sacó a relucir el tema de Oikawa, preguntándose si sabía algo acerca de cuáles eran o no sus intenciones con Hinata, a quien todavía no había llamado después de la fiesta de Nekoma. Su amigo estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, desfilando por todo el campus con aquel mismo abrigo que Oikawa le había regalado, buscando captar la atención del jugador de vóley. Sin embargo, Kyoutani no tenía ni la más remota idea. No era como si, realmente, escuchara lo que su sempai comentaba por las paredes de su casa. Había aprendido hacía tiempo a apagar su cerebro y desconectar su atención cada vez que alguno de los mayores que no fuera Iwaizumi le dirigía la palabra. Era lo mejor para su salud mental e integridad física.

—No sé, si solo quería acostarse con él se lo podía haber dicho, ¿no crees? —Se quejó, dando una patada cuya fuerza no controló a la lata y consiguiendo que se introdujera debajo del container. Suspiró abatido mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su vaquero, con el ceño fruncido y levantando su mirada hacia cómo la lengua de su acompañante se enrollaba con torpeza en el papelillo del tabaco. Kyoutani se encogió de hombros, demasiado concentrado en su tarea, sin importarle demasiado la vida amorosa del amigo de Yamaguchi, pero sin querer pedirle que dejase el tema. Después de todo, le gustaba despotricar acerca de cualquier asunto. —Odio a los tíos así. A las personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas, en general, ¡con lo fácil que es hablar! Si solo quieres hacer… Eso, pues lo dices. Si quieres algo más, pues también. ¡Pero se avisa!

Kyoutani sacó su mechero permitiendo que Yamaguchi continuara divagando. Que si Oikawa era un completo idiota por jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de Hinata y que tenían que haber escuchado a Suga cuando contó su propia experiencia con ese jugón. Que la situación hubiera sido menos complicada si simplemente hubieran mantenido una conversación antes de comenzar lo que sea que hicieran. ¿Por qué no todo el mundo era más como Tsukishima, su mejor amigo, que mantenía una relación poliamorosa con otras tres personas? Bueno, más o menos, él no lo llamaría relación porque “denigra su propio estatus”, pero lo de los otros tres… ¿Y cómo lo habían conseguido? ¡Pues hablando! ¡Claro que sí!

Yamaguchi se tuvo que callar al darse cuenta de que no era quién para quejarse de ello. No podía predicar lo que no cumplía, después de todo, y agradeció que Kyoutani tuviera casi toda su atención puesta en finalizar su porro para que no notara cómo su voz se rompía. Volvió a suspirar y Kyoutani levantó la mirada, observándole desde abajo a la vez que llevaba el cigarro a sus labios y encendía su mecha. Se quedaron en silencio, entonces, observando cómo el humo salía de la boca de Kyoutani después de su primera calada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal? —Le preguntó Yamaguchi señalando el tabaco. Kyoutani lo agarró con su índice y pulgar, encogiéndose de hombros y alzándolo hacia él.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

Yamaguchi sonrió divertido, acercándose en un paso a su mano con cierta desconfianza.

—No sé, ¿me vas a regañar por no haber pagado por ello? —Dijo con sorna, consiguiendo que Kyoutani rodara los ojos, un tanto hastiado.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión —se quejó. Yamaguchi soltó una suave carcajada graciosa, asintiendo con la cabeza y agarrando el porro que se le tendía. Sus dedos rozaron los de Kyoutani por un segundo en un gesto casual y sin importancia, mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia delante para llevar el cigarro a su boca.

Yamaguchi cerró sus ojos, soltando el humo vagamente por sus entreabiertos labios, sin recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había fumado. No lo hacía con frecuencia, no con la misma de Kyoutani o Terushima, pero sí que le gustaba hacerlo en ocasiones, cuando el ambiente lo requería o cuando la situación se volvía demasiado abrumadora. En ese momento, era una extraña mezcla de ambas. Se despertó de su trance cuando escuchó el click de una fotografía, separando sus párpados y frunciendo el ceño conforme se agarra el porro con sus dedos.

—¡Oye! ¿Me has sacado una foto?

Kyoutani se levantó, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Yamaguchi y girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda, concentrado en hacer algo con su teléfono. El menor soltó un bufido y trotó a su lado con la intención de comprobar si era cierto o no que le había sacado una fotografía mientras fumaba. No sería lo peor que tuviera en su álbum, ni mucho menos, pero aún así quería verlo. Sin embargo, Kyoutani tarareó una negativa y movió su móvil bruscamente para que no pudiera ojear la pantalla.

—¡Hombre! Pero no vayas a publicar eso… —Se quejó una vez notó como su amigo abría la aplicación. Infló sus mofletes, el porro consumiéndose en su mano, y buscó algo para que entrara en razón. —¿Y si lo ven mis padres?

Kyoutani rodó los ojos.

—¿Y si subo otra de mi colección? —Se burló, consiguiendo que el rostro de Yamaguchi se convirtiera en un gigantesco foco rojo. Ah, qué idiota. —No te preocupes, mi cuenta es privada. No hay manera de que se enteren.

—Al menos dime si salgo bien —suspiró derrotado Yamaguchi, recordando que aún tenía el porro consigo, dándole una calada. Kyoutani le miró, luego a la fotografía en su teléfono y de nuevo a él. Bueno, sin duda alguna era mejor el Yamaguchi en carne y hueso que a los píxeles de su pantalla.

—No sales mal —se limitó a contestar.

Yamaguchi frunció su ceño sin ser fan de tan ambigua respuesta. Se acercó a Kyoutani cuando este le llamó en un rápido movimiento de muñeca para que le devolviera el cigarro. Aprovechó, entonces, el pequeño momento en el que Kyoutani tenía las dos manos ocupadas para intentar a duras penas robarle el teléfono. Sin embargo, su amigo ya lo había visto venir y lo consiguió interceptar a tiempo, comenzando un juguetón y bromista forcejeo. Las risas de Yamaguchi camufladas con los quejidos de “Ay, pero déjame verlo” no jugaron a su favor y antes de poder darse cuenta se encontraba aplastado contra el contenedor.

Kyoutani llevó el porro a su boca, una de sus manos libres va hacia la cintura de Yamaguchi, pasándola por encima de su camiseta y evitando que el chico mantuviera contacto directo con la sucia y asquerosa tapa de la basura, mientras que con la otra aprisionaba sus muñecas contra su cintura. Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada viéndose perdido en la lucha que él mismo había comenzado.

—¡Que era una broma! —Se rió, consiguiendo que Kyoutani volviera a rodar los ojos. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, a su parecer. Soltó la mano que sujetaba las contrarias y la llevó hasta el cigarro para ser capaz de soltar el humo en la cara del menor.

—¿Quieres verla? —Preguntó. Yamaguchi asintió con su cabeza, agarrándose de la camiseta de Kyoutani mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, la mano en su espalda baja moviéndose a la vez para que aún así no tocara el metal frío. Kyoutani le enseñó su teléfono, la imagen ya publicada con el estúpido pie de foto en el que se burlaba de él. Yamaguchi bufó.

—A penas se me nota la cara.

—¿Esperabas algo más?

Levantaron la cabeza prácticamente a la vez dándose cuenta de cuán cerca se encontraban solo cuando notaron el caliente aliento del contrario sobre sus rostros. Yamaguchi abrió la boca para soltar una queja sobre su último comentario, pero las palabras no conseguían formularse en su cabeza, perdido en el recuerdo del beso que había compartido con Kyoutani en la clase a principio de semana. Este llevó su mirada a los labios ajenos, seguro de que no había nada más en el mundo que echara más de menos como la sensación de su lengua enrollada con la suya, desesperado por volver a conseguirla.

Estaban a punto de besarse. Se veía en el aire tan claro como si se tratara del radiante sol en una despejada mañana de verano. Solo tenían que dar un pequeño paso. Cualquiera de los dos. Un simple gesto que invitase al otro a culminar la ofrenda. Sin embargo, lo que llegó fue el sonido del teléfono de Yamaguchi vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su habitación. Una y otra vez. Luego, la melodía de estar recibiendo una llamada.

Yamaguchi suspiró y sintió que el momento se rompía y caía a pedazos sobre él, sin tener pala ni cepillo con el que recoger los cachitos. Sacó su teléfono casi con rabia que se apaciguó al segundo de leer el nombre de Terushima en su pantalla. Kyoutani también lo hizo y volvieron a levantar la cabeza a la vez, ahora con una intención totalmente diferente. El menor se alejó un paso y por el frío que Kyoutani sintió, creyó que había recorrido kilómetros.

—¿Debería…? —Comenzó Yamaguchi, tanteando la posibilidad de descolgar la llamada y acabar de una vez por todas con la difícil situación que Terushima había creado. Su dedo acercándose peligrosamente al botón verde de la pantalla alertó cada único centímetro del cuerpo de Kyoutani, quien no dudó en tirar su cigarro recién estrenado al suelo y agarrar de la muñeca a Yamaguchi para atraerlo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

Sin pedir permiso y casi salido de la nada, tal y como Yamaguchi lo había hecho a principio de semana, Kyoutani estrelló sus labios con los contrarios ignorando por completo la animada melodía que no dejaba de sonar en su teléfono. Yamaguchi se sorprendió de primeras, pero no tardó en seguirle el beso de la misma bruta y rápida manera en la que Kyoutani lo hacía.

Kyoutani giró sus cuerpos y apoyó a Yamaguchi contra el muro de piedra, pateando su mochila en el proceso, dejando que sus manos viajaran por cada único rincón del cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos durante esa semana. El chico le había estado ofreciendo migas de pan en el tiempo en el que habían estado hablando, con el tema de las fotografías que se habían mandado a las tantas de la noche, el numerito que protagonizó en la fiesta de Nekoma -o las consecuencias de este-, y las miraditas a un lado de Terushima o bien, los besos en la vacía clase. Se había estado alimentando con poco y ahora ansiaba más, necesitaba más, estaba completamente hambriento y esperaba que Yamaguchi le diera de una vez por todas lo que quería.

Lo que ambos querían. Porque estaba seguro de que toda esa atracción no era unilateral, ni mucho menos.

—Joder —jadeó Kyoutani una vez que Yamaguchi soltó su boca para bajar por la longitud de su cuello. Clavó sus manos en la cadera del chico y no dudó en trasladarlas a su trasero antes que le diera tiempo a asimilarlo, apretando su cuerpo contra el propio en busca de ese más que pedía. Había aprendido hacía relativamente poco que Yamaguchi era capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza sin ni siquiera proponérselo y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado simplemente confirmaba su teoría.

Como en ese momento en el que el chico caía sobre sus rodillas sobre la mochila de Kyoutani sin ni siquiera planearlo y sus manos se movían con una majestuosa experiencia sobre el dobladillo del chándal de Kyoutani. Todo eso que Terushima le había enseñado. No pensaba demasiado en ello, sino en cómo Yamaguchi se tragaba toda su extensión con la ayuda de sus manos y lo llevaba a la zona más alta del cielo con su garganta. Ahora, lo único que le importaba eran sus dedos enredados en el pelo del chico mientras conducía su cabeza a un ritmo vertiginosamente letal para el que no ponía impedimento alguno.

Dios. ¿Cómo era posible que aún así necesitase queriendo más? Ni cualquier droga que tomara sería tan adictiva como el jodido tacto de Yamaguchi. Y Kyoutani estaba convencido de ello.


End file.
